


Leave it on

by iwantafarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Maggie in her police uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantafarnsworth/pseuds/iwantafarnsworth
Summary: Maggie goes to Alex's for their date night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me approximately a month to write this one and I've finally found the courage to post it here. It's been a long time since I've written any smut, so please be nice! lol Had this particular idea after reading Disordely Conduct by TheWillOfMythal (if you haven't read it go read it now!).  
> Thank you T_Rahz for the beta ;)

“Why are you still here, Sawyer?”

Maggie Sawyer looked up from her desk at the precinct and saw her Captain looking at her with a frown.

“Just finishing up, Sir. I’ll be done in a minute.” Maggie reassured him.

He nodded smirking at her.

“Good, Sawyer. Don’t leave the lady waiting.” He teased her and left.

Maggie ignored her boss’s comment and checked her phone. It was almost time for her to leave and head to Alex’s apartment. They had decided to spend the evening together, eating dinner and watching some second-rate horror movie on Netflix. The two women hadn’t seen each other in days because of their respective busy jobs, and Maggie couldn’t wait to spend the evening with Alex.

Maggie groaned in annoyance looking down at her police uniform. Earlier today the whole police department had attended an official ceremony with the Mayor, and Maggie, like the rest of the police officers, didn’t have time to go home and change afterwards.

So, if she were to go home, change and then stop to get a box of Alex’s favourite whiskey-filled chocolates now, she would definitely be late. And, indeed, she didn’t like to leave her lady waiting.

The detective shrugged, thinking that maybe her girlfriend wouldn’t mind seeing her in her police uniform, after all. Maggie smirked. Alex had loved the selfie Maggie sent her that morning before leaving for the ceremony, so she was surely going to enjoy seeing her uniform-clad self in person, right?

Maggie gathered her things and left the precinct. She got on her bike, stopped to get the chocolates, and then drove towards Alex’s apartment. After getting off her bike, she retrieved the box from the helmet compartment and walked inside the building. Approaching Alex’s door, she pulled out the spare keys the other woman had given her a couple of weeks ago. Maggie adjusted her tie and tucked her police hat under her arm. She unlocked the door, hearing some soft chill out music coming from inside.

Maggie entered, closing the door behind her. The lights were low and the fire was softly crackling in the background.

“Alex?” She called, walking in and placed her hat and the box of chocolates on top of the kitchen counter. She expected her girlfriend to answer from the bathroom.

“Hey…”

Maggie turned abruptly and looked around the apartment, her question dying on her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie gasped softly at Alex’s lower tone and blinked at the scene before her. Her girlfriend was casually lying down on a soft blanket in front of the fireplace. Alex was on her belly, facing the fire, a long thin sheet was the only thing preventing Maggie from seeing Alex’s beautiful naked body underneath. Maggie’s mouth felt dry and her knees became weak. She dropped her bag on the floor. Her brain short circuited for a second.

“Alex…”

The D.E.O. agent smirked at Maggie’s dumbfounded expression. She could read the desire written all over her girlfriend's beautiful features. Alex hummed as she openly appreciated Maggie’s uniform-clad figure.

“You look…” Alex said softly, “beautiful.”

Maggie regained some composure and walked closer to the other woman, hands on her hips. She raised one eyebrow and looked down at her girlfriend. “So do you,” she replied.

“You know, I don’t usually like surprises but I have to admit I’m very much enjoying all of this,” Maggie let out a soft breath and tilted her head a bit. She squatted down in front of Alex.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, feeling her heartbeat increase at Maggie’s intense stare. She turned to her side, facing Maggie, and smiled back at her.

Maggie didn’t answer right away. She just inched her face closer to Alex and placed her arms around her, pulling their bodies closer. The dark-haired woman exposed her girlfriend’s bare chest. Alex moaned softly as her nipples brushed against the police uniform. Maggie hummed and rested her forehead against Alex’s.

“You, naked, in front of the fire waiting for me? What more could I want?” Maggie whispered.

They both shut their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies touching.

A second later, Maggie broke the moment by inching forward and kissing Alex. The agent took Maggie’s bottom lip between her lips and began sucking on it, rhythmically. The detective could already smell Alex’s arousal, and it was making her lightheaded.

“I missed you,” Alex panted between kisses. Maggie moaned in response. Alex put her arms around her neck, smelling her girlfriend’s perfume. She loved feeling the soft fabric of the police uniform against her bare skin. She shivered.

“I missed you too,” the detective answered after taking a quick look at Alex’s expression, filled with lust. She groaned as Alex began to languidly kiss her neck, sucking at her pulse point. “Alex”, Maggie gasped. Alex moved her mouth back up, taking the dark-haired woman’s earlobe between her soft lips, “I want you,” the agent whispered hotly, sending shivers up and down Maggie’s spine. The dark haired woman felt a jolt straight to her core.

“I want you too,” Maggie replied, pleased by the effect her voice was having on the taller woman, and kissed her again. The detective managed to take off her shoes without breaking the kiss but when she was about to untie her tie, Alex stopped her and pulled away from the kiss.

“No”, the taller woman breathed, “leave it on,” she ordered, staring at Maggie intensely. Alex could feel her own clit twitch at the prospect of Maggie taking her with her uniform on.

Maggie groaned and understood, “Fuck, Alex.”

Alex nodded, “That’s the point...”, she smirked as her girlfriend’s eyes became dark with arousal. Maggie kissed her again, welcoming Alex’s warm tongue in her mouth and caressing it with hers. Alex quickly reversed their position and pushed Maggie onto her back on the soft blanket, straddling the detective and lying down on top of her. “I have to admit I wasn’t expecting you to show up wearing your sexy uniform. Makes me regret not being there at the ceremony.” Alex whispered, hotly.

Maggie moaned softly and looked up at Alex with an expression full of wonder. Her girlfriend had certainly learned to master her flirting skills. “You’re so fucking sexy.” Maggie panted, as their faces inched closer. The taller woman smiled down at her, their breaths mixing together.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sawyer,” Alex muttered, “especially from up here,” she waved her fingers through Maggie’s dark tresses, tugging her up for another kiss.

“So, the whole plan about dinner and Netflix was just an excuse to seduce me?” Maggie whispered when they came up for air. They were both breathing hard at the moment. Maggie was starting to sweat under the uniform.

Alex squinted her eyes, mischievously, “are you going to arrest me for that, detective?”

Maggie ran her hands all over Alex’s smooth back, sending shivers up and down the agent’s spine.

“I might just have to interrogate you first, Danvers,” she replied placing her hands firmly on the taller woman’s buttocks, giving it a hard and long squeeze. Alex flushed. They resumed their kissing and the agent’s hips started surging forward as they both moaned in appreciation.

Maggie could feel the warmth of Alex’s centre against her thigh.

“Maggie, _please_ ,” Alex moaned, her body shivering all over, “I need you to touch me.”

Maggie licked her lips, “Tell me,” she husked, “I want to hear you say it.”

Alex gulped at Maggie’s sexy tone. “I want your fingers inside of me,” she breathed in her ear and then looked into the cop’s dark eyes, “I want to come all over your fingers, Maggie.”

Maggie groaned loudly and guided her left hand between their bodies, finding Alex’s already wet centre. “You’re so wet for me,” She said, “were you touching yourself while you were waiting?” Maggie asked, breathlessly.

Alex bit her lips and flushed as she held Maggie’s lustful gaze. There was no point in denying it. “Yeah... but I-I didn’t come…” Alex confessed making Maggie’s groan at the image of her girlfriend touching herself while she was waiting for her.

“Maggie...” Alex moaned.

“I know”, Maggie began circling Alex’s clit with her fingers, “Sit up,” she ordered as Alex whimpered.

The agent complied, straddling Maggie’s lap so that now they were both sitting upright. Maggie started caressing Alex’s folds with her fingers.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Maggie whispered, as she began to place quick wet kisses on Alex’s neck and upper chest, her other hand was on Alex’s lower back, holding her firmly in place. The taller woman nodded as she continued grinding, meeting Maggie’s touch, searching for more friction.

“You’re so beautiful”, Maggie said, “you feel so good.”

Alex moaned as Maggie’s skilled fingers started teasing her opening and then went back up to circling her clit.

“Fuck, Maggie,” Alex gasped, as she wrapped her arms around the detective’s back, grabbing the soft fabric of the uniform.

The detective moaned and inserted one finger inside Alex, stretching her out, feeling her warm walls around her finger. Alex moaned louder and Maggie inserted a second finger. She began to slowly move inside of her. At the same time she lowered her head and took Alex’s right nipple between her lips and began sucking it.

“Maggie”, Alex gasped, placing both hands around her girlfriend’s slender waist, moving her body in time with Maggie's slow thrusts. She loved when Maggie fucked her slow and deep.

“You feel so good, Maggie,” she gasped as Maggie’s fingers tickled the spot inside of her. She was so close, she could feel it. But she wanted this feeling to last forever, she didn’t want to come yet. Alex put her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, giving it a little squeeze. Then, she reached for Maggie’s face with her left hand, caressing her chin, her cheek, her lips. Maggie slowed down her movements. Alex could see the question in the detective’s eyes. Maggie captured Alex’s fingers in her mouth and started sucking and caressing them with her tongue. Alex moaned loudly. Maggie could taste Alex’s distinctive aroma on her fingers.

“Fuck…”, Alex whimpered when Maggie released her fingers with a soft popping sound.

“I can’t wait to taste you…” Maggie whispered hotly in Alex’s ear, making the other woman even wetter. Alex had never felt this wet before in her life. She could feel her skin was becoming hotter and hotter.

The detective started placing hot wet kisses on Alex’s neck and she hummed as her lover’s body began to tremble. Alex’s movements became more frantic and her breathing more erratic. Maggie’s free hand moved up behind Alex’s neck, holding her in place. She was starting to feel the heat of her own wetness through her uniform pants.

  
Alex looked down in Maggie’s eyes, which were dark with desire, “I…”

Maggie nodded and understood, “Touch your clit for me, babe.”

Alex complied. She guided her own fingers between her legs and began circling her clit quickly as Maggie started fucking her deeply. Alex shut her eyes and lifted her head up towards the ceiling, breathing hard, her body a trembling mess. She was so, so close, and this time she was not going to hold back. Maggie admired her lover’s smooth neck and beautiful form. She placed her lips on Alex’s pulse point and began to suck it. Maggie curled her fingers inside of Alex. She felt her lover’s body stiffen against hers as Alex clutched at her uniform with her free hand.

Alex cried out, coming all over Maggie’s fingers.

“Wow…” Maggie whispered as she stilled her fingers inside of Alex’s.

The taller woman sighed in contentment. Her body completely collapsed against Maggie. The smaller woman guided their bodies down on the soft blanket and they lay down on their back. Alex placed her forearm over her eyes and Maggie removed her fingers from Alex.

“Maggie…” She whispered, biting her lips.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, smiling.

Alex removed her arm and turned her head to look at her lover’s satisfied face. Maggie was grinning at her.

Alex inched her face closer to the detective and kissed her sloppily, “I don’t think I’ve ever came this hard before.”

Maggie hummed, “Glad I could be of help, ma’am.”

“Now, it’s your turn, detective”, Alex told her, grabbing her by her tie and drawing Maggie closer for another passionate kiss. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Maggie out of her uniform.

“Do you have any idea of how hot you are, Danvers?” Maggie whispered hotly as they pulled apart from the kiss.

Maggie nuzzled Alex’s neck making the taller woman chuckle softly as she left her hold on Maggie’s tie and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman’s body.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Alex replied, caressing Maggie’s toned arms.

Maggie took one of Alex’s hands in her, squeezing it softly, and grinning at her.

The DEO agent was still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm, but to be honest, she couldn’t wait to touch her lover.

Maggie started placing soft quick kisses on Alex’s lips and tilted her head a bit, “I really need to get out of this uniform,” she hummed, looking into Alex’s intense eyes.

Alex nodded and sat upright, “Let me.”

Maggie smiled at her as Alex helped her out of her pants, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Thanks,” Maggie smirked at her, enjoying the view of a naked Alex taking her clothes off.

“I swear I’m not missing another police ceremony!” Alex muttered, as she threw Maggie’s pants somewhere behind them. Alex admired Maggie’s toned legs and shuddered at the thought of feeling them wrapped tightly around her body. Or her head. She gulped.

Maggie untied her tie and unbuttoned her shirt. She licked her lips seeing the desire reflected in her lover’s eyes.

“What?” She asked.

Alex pulled Maggie’s body to hers and kissed her breathlessly, “Nothing,” Alex whispered, throwing a glance at her lover’s half naked body, “You’re just so beautiful.” She helped Maggie out of her shirt and tie. Then, she ran her hands all over Maggie’s toned back, placing quick kisses on her face and neck.

“And you make me come so hard… Every time…” She continued, hotly.

In a quick movement she picked Maggie up in her arms and stood up, carrying her in the direction of her bed.

“Alex…” Maggie moaned, loving the pressure of her clothed sex brushing against Alex’s toned abdomen. Alex’s hands squeezed Maggie’s ass cheeks, pushing her towards her body.

“I know, baby.”

Alex placed Maggie on her bed and straddled her. She started placing hot wet kisses on Maggie’s pulse point. Alex wanted her naked, she needed to feel Maggie’s skin against hers.

Maggie felt powerless, her body was buzzing with want and desire. She needed Alex to touch her, to fill her, to make her come hard.

Alex removed Maggie’s bra and panties. Then, she looked down at her lover’s naked body. Her eyes went from her lover’s glistening sex, to her erect nipples and finally focused on her dark hooded eyes and parted lips. Alex breathed out at the sight. Describing Maggie Sawyer as beautiful wouldn't be appropriate. She was so much more.

“Touch me,” Maggie said hoarsely, taking one of Alex’s hands in hers, her eyes dark with arousal. Alex’s naked form above her and those penetrating hazel eyes were making her feel dizzy.

Alex nodded eagerly. She didn’t need to be told twice. She started placing quick kissing all over Maggie’s face, trailing down her neck and chest, and then, taking some time exploring her breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Maggie tangled her fingers in Alex’s silky hair and moaned softly, impatiently. Alex’s warm tongue and full lips reached Maggie’s tummy, sucking and biting at the soft flesh she found there, while her hands and fingers took care of her breasts.

Alex could smell Maggie’s arousal, it was intoxicating. She could still remember the first time she had done this, many months ago, she’d been so scared. She remembered that night vividly. At first she’d been a bit clumsy but with time she’d gotten better and learned to memorise every detail about what Maggie liked and didn’t like. And Maggie loved to feel her tongue and lips between her legs.

Alex travelled down between Maggie’s legs, placing some kisses on Maggie’s inner thighs. She licked her lips as she admired the way her lover’s hips were moving; Maggie was trying to find some sort of friction. She placed her hands on Maggie’s hips, holding her in place and looked up at the beautiful dark-haired woman completely open and vulnerable before her.

“Alex,” Maggie groaned in pleasure, her hands guiding Alex’s head between her legs, where she needed her the most. Alex didn’t waste any time. She placed a few open mouthed kisses on Maggie’s swollen clit and started tasting her with her lips and tongue. Alex hummed loudly at her lover’s unique taste.

Maggie breathed out, “Yes,” she loved feeling Alex’s tongue between her legs, eating her out. Feeling Alex’s soft and warm tongue exploring and licking her folds.

“You taste so good,” Alex murmured, sending vibrations straight to Maggie’s core.

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie whimpered, looking down and meeting Alex’s gaze.

Alex teased her opening with the tip of her tongue, and when Maggie started moaning loudly in appreciation she took her clit between her lips and started sucking it rhythmically. Without notice she inserted two fingers and started fucking Maggie hard and deep. Her lover had been on the edge for some time now and Alex could only moan as Maggie’s body began to tremble, her breath became more ragged, and some unintelligible whimpers were coming out of mouth.

Alex continued licking and humming against her sex. Suddenly, she removed her fingers for a second and then slammed them back inside of her lover, touching what she knew would be Maggie’s spot.

Maggie literally saw stars as her body stiffened and she came hard in Alex’s mouth with a loud cry. The detective had to pull away Alex’s head from between her legs,

“Come here…”

Alex climbed up, laying half of her body over Maggie’s. She looked down at her lover’s blissful expression, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She was still breathing hard.

Alex used the back of her hand to clean her mouth and then started pressing some kisses on Maggie’s cheeks.

Maggie opened her eyes and smiled softly.

“Alex,” Maggie whispered, looking at Alex full of wonder, before placing a lazy kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. She could taste herself on Alex’s tongue, lips and chin.

“Are you really sure you’ve never done this before?” The detective asked, burying her face in the crook of Alex’s neck and shoulder, smiling. It wasn’t the first time she’d asked this question.

Alex smirked, looking down at her, placing a kiss on her head, “Maybe in one of my past lives.” She said, “I love when you come like that,” she added then, turning Maggie’s face to her before kissing the other woman softly.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, fingers playing with Alex’s hair.

Alex nodded.

Maggie bit her lower lip and smiled at the other woman. She slowly climbed on top of Alex, completely covering her girlfriend’s body with hers.

“Maggie,” Alex hummed as she embraced the body on top of hers, her hands running smoothly all over Maggie’s back.

“I still haven’t finished with you, you know?” Maggie whispered, looking down at her lover.

“Yeah?” Alex smirked up at her.

The detective smirked and removed Alex’s hands from her back. Alex looked up at her questioningly. Maggie placed a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek, “Just trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This was supposed to be a one-shot. lol  
> Would you like me to continue?;)


End file.
